


No Better Gift

by Galindrael



Series: A Very Dragon Age Christmas [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DECFANFIC, Day eleven, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galindrael/pseuds/Galindrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine comes to Scáthach with a proposition to have a bit of fun this year for the holiday. Everyone knows that a lot can be told about how well you know your friends based on the gifts you give them.</p><p>For the #DecFanFic contest.</p><p>There are currently 22 parts to this series, the link, for some reason is broken- sorry for the issue, I'm trying to fix it (as of 1 February 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Gift

It had been a year since the incident with Cullen had happened and the air in Skyhold was tense. Last year Cullen and Scáthach had missed the holiday dinner, nevermind the entire rest of the winter to focus on Cullen’s recovery. When the spring came everyone was slowly getting back into the routine of everyday life. Cullen had retreated into himself somewhat but he did agree to talk to the others when he needed it. When he did come to talk it was usually only when Scáthach was out of Skyhold. He still struggled some days but Scáthach and him and developed a plan. If he felt like he wanted to use, he’d spend a few days locked in their room, only Scáthach and the staff allowed in with her lyrium supplies very well locked up and moved to a location Cullen didn’t know with all his work diverted from his office to their room. The last time he had to lock himself, it was early September and it had been awhile before that.

  By summer the recruits that came in knew nothing of the past events and the older ones never spoke of it to them, it seemed that Cullen could command not only respect but loyalty as well. Fall came around and Cullen was back to his usual self, making jokes and laughing, even joining the occasional game in the tavern. But by the end of Fall Cullen started retreating a little as the cold seemed to remind him of what had happened last winter; the injury, the unintentional lyrium relapse and his nearly half of the year uphill recovery battle. One day after a meeting in the war room, Josephine meekly asked the Inquisitor if she could have a word.

 

Cullen stopped walking when he realized that Scáthach was still standing by Josephine’s desk, “My Lady?” he had asked.

“I’ll be up in a moment,” Scáthach replied and Cullen looked to Josephine then back to Scáthach, bowed before he left and shut the door behind him.

“So, what do you think of my plan to liven the holiday spirit?” she asked excitedly.

“I think,” she looked to the door for a moment envisioning the man who was there a moment ago, “I think he would like that. And I think the others would have some fun”.

Josephine clasped her hands together, “Excellent, I’ll call a meeting tomorrow,” she looked to her desk, flipped through her planner, “Say, after lunch?”

“That’s fine,” Scáthach nodded her head, “You know where Cullen and I will be, it’s a good idea, I think. Thank you” she smiled softly.

“Of course, Inquisitor,” Josephine sat back down at her desk and began wildly writing in her planner.

 

Scáthach made her way up the stairs to her and Cullen’s room. _Maker, these stairs are the end of me._ She opened the last door and finally made it up the last step just in time to see Cullen changing his shirt by the fire. _At least the view’s nice._ Cullen was a little thinner, but he was much more himself than he had been all year. As he pulled the shirt over his body he noticed her standing there.

“Hey,” he walked to her and placed a hand on her cheek then leaned in for a kiss.

“Hey,” she leaned into his kiss, “Josie wants to do something for the holidays this year and I said it was a good idea, but if you-” he interrupted.

“Whatever it is, it’s probably a good idea. The last holiday was a little less than spectacular,” he joked, but she could see the sadness still there hiding behind that smile, but it dropped slowly “What a terrible first holiday together”.

“No,” she reached up to his face, “Well, maybe a bit,” he smirked at that, kept his eyes cast down, “but we can fill it with happier memories this year, yea?” He looked up to her, eyes just a bit brighter.

“Yea, I think we will, I-” a twinge of pain shot through Cullen and he looked to the desk, “I should, uhm,” he nodded to the desk, “do as Solas all but demands of me,” he laughed and she nodded.

 

Cullen walked to the desk and pulled out the new medicine that Solas wanted him to try, ‘At least once a day’, he said. Cullen picked up the box and scooped some of its contents into his pipe. It smelled like wild flowers and soil but it didn’t taste half-bad. He walked to the balcony and struck his match against the stone. He puffed it a few times until it started smoldering and then took a long hit, ‘Hold it in your lungs before you exhale’, Solas’ voice reminded him. He did feel better after he smoked, more relaxed and less likely to be agitated. Scáthach hated the smell, though, so he would smoke on the balcony and she’d always remind him that he stank when he came back in; which, naturally, meant he’d hug her so she’d stink too and, despite her complaining, she loved when he’d hug her, pipe still in his mouth, and everything. Scáthach just wanted Cullen to be relaxed and happy so she spent a lot of time devoting herself to the man who clearly still leaned on her for support, and, truth be told, she was happy to oblige.

 

The next day, right after lunch a runner came to round them all up, some having just heard of Josephine’s plans took longer than the other to show up. No one was surprised that it was Bull and Sera, Sera being dragged by Bull, of course. Once everyone made it into the war room, Josephine began one of her well-prepared speeches.

“Hello, I am sorry to have pulled everyone out of their work with such short notice, but the Inquisitor and I had an idea we thought you all would enjoy”, Josephine was interrupted by Sera.

“Yea, alright, but ladies only fer me, yea?” She laughed obnoxiously and Blackwall hit her upside her head, “Oi, Beardy, jus’ havin’ a bit of fun, yea?”

“As I was saying,” Josephine continued, “we had an idea to liven up the holiday this year,” Blackwall just placed a hand over Sera’s mouth preemptively and pulled it back when she had licked his palm as a response, “We are going to do a gift exchange. I have all of your names in this pouch,” she pulled a pouch up from under the table, “we all pick one _without_ looking, and then purchase gifts for whomever. Please note, the gift being personal is more important than cost, so, please keep that in mind when buying. As a matter of precaution, please wrap the ‘From’ gift tag entirely so no one can peek but leave the ‘To’ bit on the outside. Once you’ve purchased them, bring them to my office and I’ll lock them away until it’s time. If you don’t wish to participate please let me know now and I will dig your name out before we begin” she waited and no one moved, “Oh, good, let’s get started”.

They all picked the names, Josephine reminding Cole to not say who he picked out loud and they were to all have their gifts for the holiday party in exactly one month. Scáthach knew exactly what to get and the fact that she went out, bought it, and had it wrapped the very next day annoyed Cullen. _How did you manage that, Maker?_ Thankfully, when Scáthach was called to Val Royeaux to make a show as a Trevelyan, she brought Cullen as her date and they had time to shop while they were there. He bought his gifts and was so pleased to see how annoyed Scáthach got when he wouldn’t tell her who he had picked.

Finally, a month later the party was set in the Herald’s Rest tavern just as the sun was setting. Josephine had her guards bring over the locked chests into the tavern and the Inquisitor bought everyone a round. Josephine started as soon as everyone had settled in, “Hello, everyone! I am excited that everyone is here on time so we can get started”. Everyone cheered as Josephine raised her glass to them.

“Now, in Antiva, when we would give guests our gifts we would always give the youngest one their gift first. With that said I will hand them out now, but do not open them just yet,” She quickly handed them out and encouraged them to not shake the packages as they could be fragile, Sera just slowly set her gift back down and smacked Bull who was laughing at her, “Now, since we don’t know Cole’s actual age, I believe he should have the chance to open his gift first,” Cole pulled the box closer to him, “everyone please state who it’s from when you find the tag inside”.

 

Cole pulled the gift to his lap. It was a rather flat box, neatly wrapped. Cole peeled the wrapping paper and found the tag stuck under a ribbon, “Mine’s from Blackwall,” he stopped opening the gift and looked to Josephine. “Oh, Cole, dear, I believe your gift is inside the box,” she urged. Cole opened the box further and pulled out a nice well-made leather jacket that had two beautifully carved pommels for Cole’s daggers in the pockets and brand-new leather boots folded up neatly. Cole smiled, “These are very nice, I like them, especially the boots,” he held them closer to his face and inspected them. Blackwall spoke up, “Yea, I remembered you said your were getting holes in yours, thought you could use a nice pair, lad”. Josephine clapped and everyone followed her lead, stopping when she spoke up once more, “Sera’s next”.

“Yea, which one of you lucky buggers got me,” she ripped at the gift and found the tag, “Oh, Varric, this’ll be good,” she cackled when she saw what he got her, and she showed it to everyone excited, “A book of Dwarven pranks! Ha! And cookies! That’s a good one,” She reached across the table to shake his hand. Varric spoke up, “Complete with a prank starter kit, too, on the bottom of the package,” she cackled again. “Oh, you lot are in for it now, thanks Varric”. A round of begrudging applause now that Sera had more pranks in her arsenal, “Now, I do believe it is our dear Inquisitor’s turn” Josephine said.

Scáthach pulled on the ornate ribbon and opened to find a nice chest in her hands, “The Iron Bull,” she shot a look to Bull who was beaming. She pulled at it slowly, and found it to be locked shut, “It’s a puzzle box, boss,” he stood up and handed her the combination, that was on a slip of paper “so you can shut your things in there without a worry, yea” he sat back down and she entered the combination in. She reached in and saw the small canvas, no bigger than her hand but the subject still very apparent, it was a small portrait of Cullen in his armor, “Bull, it’s lovely,” she showed everyone the portrait and everyone aww’d except Sera who scoffed. “You should have seen his face when I asked him to sit in his armor for that,” Bull joked. Scáthach laughed as she reached in and found make-up from Orlais and a few expensive-looking hair bows…and some essential oils that she chose to leave in the box as they were tied neatly with a ribbon that had a piece of paper cut in the shape of a heart that had a bed drawn on it. _Bull, you sly dog._ She gave a hair bow to Cullen to place in her hair and he fought with a strand that was much shorter than the rest before he managed to manipulate it under the bow. She got up and hugged Bull. Everyone clapped automatically this time, “I am next”.

Josephine sat down her clipboard and picked open the beautifully wrapped box, “Oh, it’s so pretty I don’t want to unwrap it,” she pulled the bow and peeled away the wrapping paper, “It seems mine is from dear Dorian,” she opened the box and found a bottle of Tevinter brandy laying secured in the case by what she guessed was magic as well as well-wrapped scented candles for her clipboard. She stopped as she pulled up the last piece, a lady’s grooming kit and she smiled and went over to hug Dorian, who explained, “You always said I smelled so good so I procured you a lady’s set”. She chuckled, “It’s lovely Dorian,” and she kissed his cheek. Josephine sat her gifts back in the box and everyone clapped. “Now it’s our Commander’s turn”.

Cullen pulled the haphazardly tied gift and found the tag, “From Cole,” he smiled. He opened the box and his face dropped and his eyes started to barely water, making them glossy. It was the book his mother used to read him when he was younger and underneath it the game he and his siblings used to play. Cullen whispered, “My mother used to read me this book and my-my siblings and I used to stay up all night playing this game,” he laughed, “used to get into trouble for staying up too late”. Everyone had gone quiet as Cullen reached into the bottom and pulled a small box out. “For faith, and love,” Cole said. Cullen looked to him and then back to the box, he almost wasn’t sure if he wanted to open it but he did, it was a necklace of Andraste that had obviously been painted to have some of Scáthach’s features and a locket of hair with a note attached that read “to keep her close when she’s far away”. _Which explains that damn strand of hair._ Cullen sat all the gifts down in front of him and he got up to Cole and thanked him as he hugged him tightly; everyone applauded. Josephine sniffled, “I, uh, believe,” she wiped a tear away, “that Lady Vivienne is next”.

She pulled open the box gingerly, “From our dear Leliana,” she reached into the box and found one of the older perfumes that were hard to come by and an envelope. Vivienne opened it and saw a list of the Grand Enchanters, each with their secrets and who they work for, what they believe, etc. She smiled and reached over to squeeze the Bard’s hand, “You know me so well, Darling. You have given me simply invaluable information”. Leliana chuckled, “Of course, a little bit of information goes a long way if it’s about the right people”. Josephine’s brow furrowed as she began to clap. “Leliana, you’re actually next”.

“Oh,” she whipped out her dagger and slipped it under a piece of the rope that tied it together, “From Solas”, she gasped as soon as she saw what was in the box. “Shoes!” she paused, “Three pairs of shoes! Oh, Solas,” he was surprised when she kissed his cheek, “They’re lovely!” He chuckled, a bit pink at the cheeks, “The gold ones are traditional elven shoes. And I couldn’t decide between a practical pair or a decorative pair so I bought both”. “I am so glad you could not decide,” Leliana joked. Josephine smiled as Leliana had begun to put on the elven shoes as everyone else applauded, “Now, our Seeker”.

Cassandra sat up straight and opened hers carefully, “Oh, from our Inquisitor”. Inside the box was an enchanted set of polishing stones and oils for her weapons and armor. Attached was a note that read, “I’ve also bought you the rest of Hard in Hightown and some poetry books I thought you’d enjoy, but I thought those would be best left on your nightstand away from prying eyes”. Cassandra shot her a knowing look then shook Scáthach’s hand and placed hers on top of it before she sat back down smiling wildly to herself. Although confused, everyone applauded nonetheless. “Now, Ser Dorian”.

“Ah, finally,” he opened the wrapping up, “From Ser Rutherford- did you peek at the names, Cullen? It’s alright if you did,” he teased and Cullen just shook his head. Inside the box was a very nice cologne, a bag full of runes for his staff a pair of extraordinarily made gloves that were made to conduct magic through them and inside one of the gloves, a gold King’s piece from a chess set. “Well done, Commander,” he hugged Cullen and planted a sloppy kiss on his temple and Cullen wrinkled his nose from Dorian’s messy kiss and wiped it away as soon as Dorian went to return to his seat. Everyone laughed and applauded simultaneously, “The Iron Bull, your turn”.

He laughed and pulled the large box to him, and ripped it open to see a red arrow strapped to the top, “Sera, I think,” she laughed and clapped as he had guessed correctly. He opened it quickly and shot a hand right to his mouth. Then he reached into the box and didn’t pull its contents up. “Oi, Bull, sorry, man, but I could only get you the one,” Sera was immediately pulled into a hug, “It’s perfect”. Dorian was agitated, “Well, what is it?” Bull put Sera on his lap and she stretched out her arm around Bull. Bull pulled out a very ornate, expensive drinking horn made from a dragon’s tooth. Bull just smiled, tears welling up. Dorian joked, “Well, Sera, I think he loves you more than me now, congrats,” Bull playfully pushed at Dorian. Everyone applauded and Sera stood up and bowed, “Yea, betcha all wish you got me now” and she returned to her seat. Josephine was trying to read the next name but was laughing, “Varric”.

“Ah,” he exclaimed as he pulled the very flat box to him, and opened it slowly, “From: Madame de Fer, this will be good” Varric opened the box and shook his head, “I was right”. He pulled out the best paper in all of Thedas, complete with the rarest inks and a note tucked neatly into it, that gave him the personal contact of a very sought-after publisher who rarely would speak to an author who wasn’t highly suggested. “You know just how to get this Dwarf,” he kissed her hand, “Thank you”. “Of course, dear”, she smiled. _Of course, that means I have to have her listed in the acknowledgements section if I value my life._ “Solas, your turn” he looked confused for a split second before he just smiled and pulled the box to him.

He waived his hand and the box opened up slightly and he reached in to grab the card, “Ah, from yourself, Ambassador Montilyet,” he flicked his wrist and the box opened up to him. She got him brand new paint, including rich metallic colors, with a set of paintbrushes neatly fashioned around them, a collection of rare coffee, as well as a beanie stuffed into a cup. Solas chuckled and slipped on the beanie, “It’s very soft, thank you,” He got up and kissed Josephine’s cheek, “The cup is enchanted to keep its contents warm as well,” she laughed at the sight of Solas actually wearing the beanie. “Oh, good,” Solas was pleasantly surprised.  “Lastly, Ser Blackwall”, Josephine’s eyes lingered on him a little too long.

He didn’t need to open the box to know who it was from but waited until he had the tag in his hand, “From Seeker Penteghast”, he reached in and found a very expensive set of whittling tools as well as some of the higher-end wood stains he smiled until he lifted them up to see what had made the box so heavy; a complete compendium of the deeds of the Grey Wardens. Blackwall ran his hand across the ornately decorated cover. “Thank you, Seeker,” he nodded in her direction. “You are very welcome” she nodded back.

“And now, we just talk and drink until morning,” Josephine laughed, “Or, you know, whenever we all pass out or,” she looked to Cullen, “loose our clothes in a game of cards,” she joked. “Hey, that was a mistake I am _not_ making again,” Cullen replied and laughter erupted.

 

They did just as Josephine predicted. They stayed up too late and drank too much. Sera somehow managed to get a black eye- no one, not even her, knows how. Cole and Solas consumed far too many cups of hot chocolate. Vivienne sipped tea all night just _watching_ and making light conversation. Bull told very raunchy jokes that made even Dorian blush but made the Commander forget his manners by busting out laughing a few times. Varric just watched the commotion, jotting down wild notes of what people had said or were doing, probably for another story, but it was anyone’s guess. Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine played cards and sipped champagne.  Blackwall spent half of his time fawning over Josephine and the other picking on Sera who, of course, had started it; by the end of the night they were in a heavy debate about what the best way was to rob a noble who was still in the home. At one point Scáthach had slipped away with the Commander into the back of the tavern when everyone _seemed_ distracted and when they returned, hair mussed and lips swollen, Bull and Dorian stood up and applauded towards them, directing everyone’s attention to the couple. Cullen went scarlet and Scáthach just laughed and lifted up the bottle of port she had in her hand. What better gift than a night amongst friends?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As warned, this takes place the following year from day 9 (Pray for Me) as I wanted everyone to try to recover from the uh, shitfest, that was the last holiday. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, here are the ages I used;  
> Ages: Cole(~20), Sera(~24), Scáthach(28), Josephine(29), Cullen(31), Vivienne(33), Leliana(36), Cassandra(37), Dorian(38), Bull(39), Varric (42), Solas (everyone thinks is mid 40s), Blackwall (47)


End file.
